


A joke I came up with

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	A joke I came up with

A student was working for his school's newspaper.

His teacher asked him to get the big scoop.

The student said, "I would, if I had a big enough cone!"


End file.
